The Lie
by MustacheYouAQuestion
Summary: My theory on what Maggie is hiding from Ezra. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Maggie's Confession

**Helllooo Everybody! This is what I think should happen in season 3B. Sorry for spelling errors, but i wrote this all at once and I couldn't handle reading again. But oh well! Enjoy! -Em**

Ezra Fitz looked up from his book, mouth shaped like an "o" as he prepared to say something. But, when he looked up at his girlfriend Aria, who'd been sitting on the couch, the "o" faded and a grin spread across his face instead. She was slumped over, sound asleep, with her journal still in her lap.

Ezra chuckled, grabbing the stereo remote and muting the music. Then, indecisively stood and debated picking up Aria. He knew he could easily carry her, that was far from the problem. But, she'd been so stressed lately and he didn't want to wake her up.

Nevertheless, he quietly walked over to the couch and tucked his arms beneath her knees and shoulders. He cradled her into his warm body before gently raising her from the couch. Her journal spilled off of her lap, and landed with a loud crash onto the floor. Ezra flinched, hoping it wouldn't wake her.

When Aria didn't move or stir, he continued moving her to his bed. The sheets and blankets were already pulled back, (because he'd merely been too lazy to make it this morning), and he set Aria down into her spot.  
She squirmed in her sleep until she subconsciously realized where she was, but then relaxed into the mattress. "Ezra..."She mumbled drowsily.

"Yes, baby?" Ezra, though still dressed climbed into the bed beside her, pulling her warm body into his arms."Everything is going to be okay." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

She whimpered slightly. "I just-" Her words teetered, unsteady due to her tiredness and emotional state. He wiped away a tear that was sliding down her face. "I just don't want to lose you. Not to anyone."

Ezra swallowed, unaware of how to answer. He let his eyes close for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I know that Malcolm and Maggie are a lot to take in. But they aren't going to pull us apart. I love you. And that is never going to change."

"I love you too, Ezra." She rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat steadying her own and calming her down. She fell asleep not long after.

When Ezra woke up the next morning, he was surprised, and very much disappointed not to wake up with Aria's cuddly sleeping form in his arms. Instead he found solely a cool bed, in his fists clutched only a pillow. He sat up, realizing she must have woken up and went home, probably because of her irritatingly stern father. Ezra couldn't help but sniffle. He longed for the days they weren't so undeniably distant. How much simpler would life have been if Wes hadn't dragged that awful skeleton out of the closet? But then again, he had a child out there now. A biological, breathing, growing, talking, living, learning offspring. He couldn't let that poor child go through life thinking his daddy didn't care about him.

Conflicted, and oh so hurt, Ezra began to gnaw at his lip, trying to make some sort of decision. He decided, after a good hour, what he was going to do.

It was three o'clock, and Ezra sat in a booth seat at some homey diner in Philadelphia. He'd called Aria, who'd agreed that he needed to speak to Maggie. He had to see his son, at some point. He had to at least make an appearance in Malcolm's life, whether how big or small. Ezra had been in honest pain at the sound of Aria's voice on the other end of the phone when he'd called her. It had been hoarse with the pain and weight of the decision. Ezra promised her that when he came back from seeing her, things would get better. They could go to a movie or to dinner; they'd go on the most romantic date ever. But although she accepted it, he knew it was a faulty bribe; she'd sniffed before she hung up.

And so he'd reluctantly called Maggie. It had been the most awkward and uncomfortable conversation of his life, but they'd arranged to meet later that day at a restaurant to talk. Ezra didn't mention that he already knew about Malcolm, but decided to wait. Maybe she'd tell him the truth while there.

Ezra heard the chime of the bell over the door, and turned just in time to see a tall woman with a pixie cut stroll in. She looked nervously across the restaurant until she finally found him smiled sheepishly, and sat down into the booth. Sitting to face him, she laid down her purse and smiled again.

"Hi." Maggie said, looking very awkward indeed. "It's nice that you wanted to catch up."

"Actually that's not why I asked you to come here with me." Ezra answered, voice flat. " I wanted to talk to you about my mother. And the secret you decided to keep from me, all of these years."

Maggie gulped. "What?"

"I know that I have a son. But I don't know why you kept it from me."

Maggie knit her eyebrows in confused anger. "If I didn't your mother would never have paid me. How else was I supposed to look after him?"

"But now?! You're on your feet, you have a good job. Why not tell me now?"

"Because I-" Her words were undecided and stuttered. "Because-"

"I want to see him." Ezra said all at once.

"You can't see him."

"Why not? I'll pay child support! I'll buy him Christmas presents! Just let me-"

"Ezra." Maggie cut him off.

Tears were brimming in his eyes. "What?"

"You aren't his father."

Ezra just stared at her, completely numb from what she had just said. He couldn't quite comprehend anything. He didn't even remember his name. Blinking back the hot angry tears that wanted so badly to fall, he balled his fists up and asked very slowly, "What do you mean?"

Maggie grimaced. "Give me the time to explain it to you. Please Ezra."

"I'm giving you time."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "When we were dating in high school, I wasn't exactly- faithful to you. There was one night when you and I got into a fight. I got really angry and well- cheated on you. I felt horrible when we made up. But not as worse as I felt when I found out I was pregnant. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you it wasn't your baby; so I just lied and pretended it was. Then your mother stepped in, and offered me so much money that I could pay to take care of Malcolm, and finish school. Plus, by leaving I'd never have to tell you. I never, ever felt good about it Ezra, but I needed the money, and needed to get away from you, for you. I never intended this to become such a mess. I also didn't mean to put your girlfriend on the spot like that. But it's what I had to do. I'm so, so sorry."

Ezra couldn't even begin to fathom how destroyed he felt. He felt like his heart was going to pop. Unable to look at Maggie for any longer, he stood up and grabbed his coat, nearly plowing into the poor waitress who was carrying his water. He muttered a dry 'sorry', then took off for his car, wanting nothing more than just to drive off into nothingness.

Maggie didn't even say goodbye.

Ezra sniffled one last time, deciding that he was finished with this obstacle. it was out of his hands now. He would go home, get Aria, and take her out to a movie-

_Aria._

A lump formed in his throat and surprisingly enough he felt a bit better. This painful, tearing challenge was over. He could tell her that she didn't have to worry, and actually mean it this time. They could focus on something else. They could actually think about their relationship now. Aria could stop worrying.

Ezra breathed a sigh of bittersweet relief. He pulled out his cell phone, dialling her familiar number and brang the phone to his ear. She answered after only two rings.

"Baby?" Ezra asked gently, smiling at her silky voice. "How about we go on that date?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Okay, I had too much fun writing this. I started, and finished at 1:30 a.m. I can't handle my need for new Ezria scenes, and I swear Marlene King is ruining my life. This is super, super mushy and gushy, so if I overdid it, my apologies. My feel just took over. Hopefully it doesn't suck, so, enjoy!**

Aria and Ezra were currently in his car, hands linked together over the cup holder. There were the memories of tears lingering in Ezra's navy eyes, but they faded more and more each time Aria brushed her thumb across his knuckles. He'd explained everything in detail to her, to which she'd cried herself in a mix of sympathy and relief.

_It was over._

"So- where are we going?" Aria asked, both trying to change the subject and trying to soothe the expanding curiosity in her gut. Ezra smiled. "0h, I don't know..."

"Ezrrra..." Aria whined. "Please just tell me."

"You'll see."

Ezra had debated taking her to the Hollis Bar where they'd met, but decided that even that wasn't special enough. They were finally free of problems, finally able to enjoy themselves. Ezra had even ghost-written an autobiography, that not only paid for a years worth of rent, electricity and groceries, but also had earned him the respect of some very well-known publishers. Yes, things were finally going their way. And tonight, they'd go somewhere special.

Ezra drove a little longer, Aria growing more and more squirmy and impatient by the minute. She was completely confused. They were driving on a dirt road, to what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

"Ezra?"

"Yes?"

"This is becoming worrisome. I don't like the woods."

"Aria darling, we aren't going into the woods. Please just relax and enjoy the ride." Ezra's voice was soft and velvety, soothing Aria tremendously. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I love you Ezra." She whispered.

"I love you too baby." He responded, swallowing away the lump in his throat from his swollen heart. Whenever she said that; whenever she showed him such innocent, genuine affection, his chest got tight and his stomach filled with butterflies. Aria was everything to him.

He realized that they were just about at the mystery location, so he slowed the car and brought it to a stop. Aria looked around at the scenery and gasped. They were at some sort of edge where you could look out and see all of Rosewood. The sun was beginning to set, and it looked like a scene right out of a movie. Ezra climbed out of the car and jogged over to Aria's side and opened her door. She laughed at his politeness and took his awaiting hand.

They walked around the car to the trunk, and Ezra opened it. Inside was everything essential for a picnic.

"You didn't think I was going to do all of the chores, did you?" Ezra teased, poking her in the stomach. "You take the blanket and I got the basket."

Aria giggled and pried the blanket from the trunk. "There better be good food in there."

Ezra chuckled. "I hope you classify peanut-butter-sandwiches as 'good food' then."

An hour later, the sandwiches, kool-aid and two candy bars had vanished, and Ezra and Aria sat collapsed in each others arms, under the silver moon. Ezra kissed her temple, then her forehead, to which she responded by pivoting in his lap and kissing him on the lips.  
Ezra sighed, relaxing into her warm body as she slipped her arms around his neck. His own hands drifted to her sides, pulling her tighter to him.

All at once her started tickling her, causing her to twist and fidget in his grasp, trying both to not laugh, and escape.  
She was much less stronger than Ezra, so he was able to continue maintaining his grip as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You know the magic word."

"I'm- not- five- Ezra -stop!" She howled, too stubborn to give him what he wanted.

"Say it."

"N-n-no."

"Say it."

"Ezraaa!"

"It's two syllables, babe."

"UNCLE!" Aria sputtered, tipping back at his sudden release. She slipped back onto her back and stared up at the moon, biting her lip to try and stop her giggles.

Ezra climbed over to her and hovered above her. He lowered his mouth and lips to her ear again. "Now was that so bad?"

"Awful. Horrendous. Terrible. Miserable. Hateful. Dreadful. I'm running out of adjectives."

Ezra laughed at her and nuzzled his face in the side of her neck, right below her ear. Aria let her eyes drift shut, brushing her fingers through his hair. The bridge of his nose traced her jawline, and he pressed a kiss to where her pulse beated on her throat. She shivered, tilting her head to meet his lips with her own.

They stayed there for a little while, just enjoying the silence and each other's company. It wasn't until Ezra sat back up that Aria realized she was cold due to the absence of Ezra's heat-radiator body and had forgotten her jacket. She shivered slightly, and Ezra's fingers flew to the collar of his coat. He unzipped it and began to shrug it off his shoulders.

"No, no. Leave your coat on Ezra I don't want you getting a cold."

"Well I'm not the one with school to attend, plus a the coat, Aria."

Aria heard the determination in his voice, so just obeyed what he told her. She slipped her arms into the fleece lined jacket, inhaling Ezra's sweet scent that it carried. She helped him roll up the blanket and pack up the things they hadn't devoured, then climbed into Ezra's car.

"Do you want to go home?" Ezra asked, internally begging she say no. "Because you're always welcome at chez Fitz."  
Aria giggled. "Chez Fitz? Sounds like one snazzy place."

"It is. You'll like the owner. Very smart, funny. Drop dead gorgeous, too, the lucky guy." Ezra joked.  
Aria laughed again. "I'll call Mom and beg."

Ezra crossed his finger over the steering wheel dramatically.

Aria dialed her number, fingers running deftly over the keys.

She, for once sounded actually seventeen as she begged her mother for the right to spend the night with Ezra. Ezra smirked slightly, loving the adorable qualities that sprang free when she wasn't speaking in victorian English and actually acted like the teenager she technically was.

Aria's face lit up all of a sudden, and then she half cried into the phone, "Thanks Mom!"

She hit the end button, turning and facing Ezra in her seat.

"She caved." Aria whispered, placing her hand on Ezra's left shoulder, the one that wasn't next to her. Her lips latched onto his cheek, even for if only a moment. Ezra could barely get out a response, her warm breath travelling down his neck giving him goose-bumps.

"Good." He whimpered.

She kissed his cheek again and pulled her hand away from his shoulder, burrying her face in his chest with her fists clutching handfuls of his t-shirt.

"I love you, Aria." Ezra whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
